Guardian Angel
by hazevanilla
Summary: "I'll always be by your side." You said. You eventually kept this promise, but how?


\- Viewer discretion: Some violence and blood -

You were great partners with Link and you have always enjoyed his company. Both of you have traveled great distances together, slain lots of monsters together. Adventuring has made the both of you closer than ever. There were a few close calls where either of you were almost killed, but saved by the other.

This time, you and Link have been tasked to slay the evil ancient dragon Volvagia. Both of you were veterans at killing powerful and evil monsters so you thought this shouldn't be a problem. However, it was still a good precaution to bring extra potions so you stuffed two bottles of red potions into your inventory. "Let's get going, Link." You got up, and said in a determined voice. Smiling, Link nodded and both of you marched out of your place. Amid all the fast walking, you looked to Link who were beside you. Somehow, your eyes found their way to his. It was almost as if you were being swallowed by his beautiful azure eyes. Shaking the thought off, you looked ahead of you and continued walking. "This isn't the time to be thinking about these!" You internally slapped yourself.

Link abruptly stopped in your tracks. Surprised, you tilted your head. "What is it, Link?"

"I have a bad feeling about this, (y/n)... This doesn't happen very often too." Concerned, you tried to reassure him that it was going to be alright if you guys were careful enough. Taking a deep breath, Link nodded in agreement and started walking towards the destination again. After several minutes, two of you finally reached where the beast supposedly was. You looked around, and noticed that it was getting warmer and warmer, as if you were surrounded by lava. You took a look below you. The floor which you and Link were standing on suddenly rose, revealing a large lava pit below. "Shucks," you thought. You were able to stand very cold temperatures, but your concentration level always went down in warm spaces. Still determined, you draw your sword and got ready in a ready stance. Link did the same, while walking to the other end of the floating platform.

In an instant, a red dragon flew out of the lava pit, spitting fire at the both of you. Link managed to block the fire breath with his shield but you were having some trouble blocking it since your shield wasn't exactly fireproof. "(Y/n)!" Link shouted. Fortunately, only a part of your clothing were destroyed by the fire and nothing too bad happened to you. Quickly, you nodded at him to assure him you were safe.

Volvagia landed on the platform both of you were. Preparing to counterattack the dragon, your eyes were burning with a desire to kill. However, Volvagia suddenly disappeared into flames and was nowhere to be seen. What was left was... a human figure? "What in Hyrule!" You exclaimed. It was Volga, Volvagia's human form. Volga is at least thrice as powerful as his beast form, and that post a serious threat for both you and Link. "You fell right into my trap, humans. Such pathetic unwanted souls that your kind is, I have devised a plan to sacrifice all of you to achieve what I deserve." You frowned at his flamboyant speech and clutched onto your sword, even tighter.

Like a flash of lightning before your eyes, Volga swung his spear at you but you quickly dodged it, rolled to the side and counterattacked him. "Damn it." Volga cursed. He seemed much more interested in killing Link first, because he was the guy with the master sword. He charged at Link at full speed, and did a thrusting attack at Link. Link blocked the attack with his shield and hit his spear with the master sword, causing Volga to trip on his side. After a few more attacks, Volga gave up pursuing Link and charged right at you. This time, he managed to stab you right in the chest. He laughed and threw his head back, and pulled the spear out of you. It hurt so bad. Your hand moved to where he'd stab you and you started to lose balance. Instinctively, you took out a bottle of red potion to recover. One bottle wasn't enough for the damage you took, and so you had no choice but to also drink your ithe bottle. It was do or die.

After the intense damage he dealt to you, he thought you would've been dead and was already engaging in a fiery battle with Link. Taking this chance to strike at him, you ran towards Volga and jump attacked. It didn't work. His reaction was so fast, he saw you coming and positioned his spear where you'd jump at him. Once again, his spear was lodged in your chest. He smirked as you slowly felt your conscious going away. You have used up all your potions, and you knew there was no way you could aid Link defeat Volga anymore. "(Y/N)! HANG ON THERE PLEASE!" Link shouted. The hatred in him grew and he slashed at the complacent Volga. The sound of metal clashing into each other intensifies. Volga was below Link's master sword and certainly seemed that he was going to be defeated. "BEGONE!" Link furiously shouted, and dealt an ending blow at the weak Volga.

Link hurried to where you were. Furious, scared, and regretful, Link continuously called out to you. "Link, it's all over now, right?" You managed a weak smile. Clinging onto your life, you held his hand in yours. "Hey, I... I have something... to let you know..." The agitated Link nodded hard and paid attention to what you had to say. "Link... I love you, I will... stay by your side... Alright?" You felt drops of tears on your face. Link was holding onto you so tightly and crying so hard. "(Y/n), I love you, please don't go!" He begged. Using the last ounce of energy you have left, you touched his tear stained face. Slowly and subtly, you fell into a deep slumber; an eternal slumber. "(Y/N)!"

*Link's POV*

Weeks passed since (Y/n) left this world. She has been with me for so long, exploring and adventuring together. Who knew this would've happened? I only have myself to blame; I didn't protect her. It was all my fault.

However, I'd been feeling a strange sensation these few days. It was as if (y/n) was here with me all along. It was a weird but heartwarming sensation.

*Your POV*

You found out that you could go wherever you pleased weeks after you died. Your spirit left your body and your soul was left wandering. You took advantage of this and frequently went to see Link.

You floated to where Link was. He was sitting in the middle of Hyrule field, where you and him had always sat down together to rest between journeys. He looked like he had lots of troubles. You felt terribly sorry for leaving him. Even though you could see him, he couldn't see you. He could, however, feel your presence. You sat down beside Link like how a normal human being would, and hugged Link's body tightly. You couldn't feel Link's body physically, but you definitely feel his body warm spiritually. "Link, I'm here with you,,. I always will."

*Link's POV*

I could've sworn I heard (Y/n)'s voice. Maybe I was thinking too much, or hallucinating. I quickly dismissed the thought. Seconds later, I felt a familiar scent. Yes, felt a scent. I didn't smell it but I felt it. It was (y/n)'s scent. In hopes of reaching her, I called out. "(Y/n), a-are you here?"

*Your POV*

Astonished that he could feel you, you burst into tears. Tears of joy, you should say. A ball of light engulfed your soul and seconds later, you were back at where Link was. You saw Link in front of you, his face as long as Epona. "You... can see me?" Curiously, you asked, but not getting your hopes up. "Am I seeing a ghost? Is that you, (y/n)?!" Link exclaimed, crying remarkable manly tears of joy. "You can see me, Link... I told you I'd always be by your side."

-


End file.
